The present invention generally relates to devices used to remind a user to perform a specific task. More specifically, the present invention relates to a reminder used and tracking in relation to taking medicine and other scheduled periodic tasks.
Some individuals, especially the elderly, have difficulty remembering what and of which medications or other ingestible products they have taken that day. Some people take several items every day. Some items such as antibiotics are only taken for a period of time. Some items such as blood pressure medication or thyroid medications will likely be taken for the rest of their lives. In addition, some of these items are taken once a day and others multiple times every day. With this diversity and given that many elderly patients take several medications, keeping them all straight is a bit of a challenge. As the memory and eyesight also fade with age, remembering what was taken and reading each label to see if it should be taken, can present a problem. Even young, alert and healthy individuals who are sometimes overwhelmed by life, work, family and other responsibilities can forget if they have taken their medication or vitamins today. This is especially apparent with temporary treatment, such as antibiotics, where the medication is only taken for a short period of time. In this case the patient is not able to generate a routine based around taking the medication. Other periodic activities can also warrant a reminder, such as brushing their teeth. A physical reminder is desirable that can be positioned on or near the relevant object such as a pill bottle and that includes a lock to avoid inadvertent movement of the reminder arms.
In one aspect, the invention features a base frame supporting a plurality of independently movable arms. The base frame further includes an indicator to distinguish between the arms. A locking mechanism is also provided to enable the arms to be releasably secured in more than one position relative to the base frame.
The system may also include a base frame with a mount, thus enabling the frame to be mounted onto a pill bottle. This mount may include a mounting device including a mechanical fastener or an adhesive fastener, such as two-sided tape. The base may include a table support, thus enabling the frame to be supported on a flat surface such as a table, desk or counter.
The plurality of independently movable arms numbers at least seven arms, and are preferably mounted to the base frame by a pivotal mounting such as a living hinge connecting the arm to the frame. The arms may also be mounted to the frame by a slideable mounting.
The indicator is preferably comprised of a plurality of symbols, each associated with a specific arm. The symbols may be abbreviations designating the days of the week, or the time of the day. The locking mechanism may be comprised of a mechanical lock, which includes an interference lip, or a friction lock.
In another aspect, the invention includes a method of reminding an individual to medicate, including the steps of providing a device as previously disclosed, locating an arm associated with a specific term, assessing the need to medicate upon evaluating the position of the arm and moving the arm in relation to taking a specified medication. This term is preferably a specific day of the week.